neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune's Producing Perfection Events
The following page contains information regarding Neptune's events in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. Event Summaries Key Events Lessons * Since idols need to be able to sing, the Producer suggests that they take some vocal lessons. Neptune confidently agrees and then proceeds to sing awfully. This prompts the producer to suggest they should keep working on it. * Since idols need to be able to dance, the Producer suggests that they take some dancing lessons. Neptune confidently agrees and begins to dance. This prompts the Producer to comment on how Neptune is actually a good classical dancer. * Since idols need to be able to show off a wide range of expressions, the Producer suggests that they take a few acting classes. Neptune says she downloads all the memes and thus knows all the expressions she needs to study. The producer then tells her to go through a variety of expressions which she does perfectly. * The Producer has Nepgear help out for the day because they heard Nepgear likes to dance. The Producer asks Neptune to learn Nepgear's Mirage Dance. Neptune has bad feelings about learning Nepgear's secret technique, but Nepgear tells her to form an iron resolve because they're not stopping for anything. Neptune tells Nepgear to calm down, but she refuses as she is doing this for Neptune's sake. The Producer comments on how well the two of them get along, believing it will be a fun lesson. * Since idols should be intelligent, the Producer suggests that they study. Neptune isn't too excited to hear this and says that to be an idol one must know how to play. The Producer tells her to be serious and Neptune unwillingly agrees. Activity Events Ad Campaign Events Publicity Recording Love Events * The Producer wonders if Neptune went out somewhere before she suddenly appears saying she's back and tired. The Producer welcomes her back and states that they've prepared a slew of of candy, cake, and various sugary juices for her since sweets are good when one is tired. Neptune thanks him and says she's real tired from playing around. The Producer then says they're happy to see her enjoying her snacks with such a big smile. * Purple Heart appears, wishing the Producer a good morning, When asked why she is transformed, Purple Heart states that she believed the Producer would find it pleasant to be greeted by the adult her. The Producer agrees and wishes her good morning as well. SP Events * The Producer inquires on how the idols took their shares since the existence of goddesses should be more amazing than a pop singer. Neptune tells the Producer not to worry about the details of plot too much as she cannot guarantee what will happen to them. **Should the player choose "Press" the Producer will say they're ready for anything so Neptune should just tell them. Neptune then begins to explain how the enemy mobs have become idols and that the real reason they're becoming idols is to reverse import the people who like idols and idol-type games. After the explanation Neptune's trust will greatly decrease. **Should the player choose "Drop it" Neptune will tell the Producer they made a good choice and her affection will increase. Day Off Events Nice Vacation Refresh Interaction Noire Blanc Vert Navigation Category:Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Events